


The Heart That Beats for Him

by Swood3133



Series: Hankcon [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Attack, Back Pain, Burglary, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Connor saves the day, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Guilty Hank, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Loves Connor, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank is old, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love my Beta-Reader, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Connor, Trauma, Traumatized, beat up, injured, intruder, scared, slashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood3133/pseuds/Swood3133
Summary: Hank is having really bad back pain, leaving him bedbound for a couple days. What an awful time to be unable to move.





	The Heart That Beats for Him

Hank hadn't even moved yet and he already knew today was going to be a bad day. As soon as he woke up, he felt the sharp pain throbbing in his lower back. Since it was mid-winter, many of his days started out with pain in his lower back, but it was never like this. Usually, it was dull, and he would be able to just take a few pain pills and go through the rest of the day. 

 

However, right now it felt like he wouldn't be able to move. Hank absolutely hated getting older; the older he got, the more his body hurt. He wished for the days where he was young and he didn't have to worry about his aching body. He could run around and play sports, or play catch with Sumo without having to worry about the pain in his back the next morning. 

 

Mostly, he felt bad for Connor. The android was new to life, just barely a year old. There were so many things he needed to experience, so much fun to be had. With Hank aging the way he was, he wasn't sure he would be able to do all of those things with the android. He wanted to, oh how much he wanted to. 

 

He wanted to show Connor the world, show him all life has to offer. He wanted to be there to experience things with the young android. He felt like he was holding him back from living a full life. They had talked about it many times, Hank always insisting that Connor should go on a trip somewhere. But every time, Connor would tell him that there was nowhere else he would rather be than with Hank, told him how he had everything he needed right in his arms.

 

It always warmed Hank’s heart, but couldn't shake the feeling that Connor must be yearning for something more, but just didn't want to leave the older man alone. 

 

_ “What about when I die?” Hank asked one night as they were snuggles up on the couch, watching an old Gears game. Connor whipped his head up from Hank’s lap and the man noticed Connor’s LED turning right from blue to red, flashing quickly. Connor's face was creased with worry and confusion. His eyes were narrowed, but Hank could see wetness gathering in them.  _

 

_ Hank felt a smidge of guilt deep in his stomach. He didn't know talking about his own death would cause such a reaction out of the android, but he should have guessed. They hadn't had this talk yet, but it was inevitable. Hank ages, Connor does not. Hank would die when Connor still had many years yet to live.  _

 

_ “What do you mean ‘When I die?’” Connor asked accusingly. Hank was shocked at Connor’s tone of voice, he sounded angry, Connor was never angry. Hank brought an arm up to rest on Connor’s hip, letting his thumb run up and down in place, trying to comfort the young android. _

 

_ “I-I just mean that when I go, you'll be free to do whatever you want without an old man slowing you down,” Hank realized now, how cruel he sounded. They were both aware that Hank didn't have long left, especially due to his long history of health issues. Hank felt guilty for forcing Connor to think about it when he knew the android didn't want to think about living after the man died and when he knew that it was such a tough subject.  _

 

_ Connor scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood from the couch, letting Hank’s hands fall from his body. He made his way into the kitchen, not even acknowledging Hank when he reached out for the android’s arm as he passed the end of the couch. _

 

_ “Come on Conno-” _

 

_ “Come on nothing Hank, I've told you repeatedly that you are not holding me back! I don't want to do anything without you, I just want to spend time with you and I really wish you would stop trying to make me leave!” Connor was now leaned over the sink in the kitchen, facing the window right over top of it. His back was hunched slightly, showing a very human reaction to stress.  _

 

_ Hank entered the kitchen and felt his heartbreak slightly. He didn't mean to upset Connor like this, he knew Connor loved him, and obviously, he wouldn't like to think about his eventual demise, be he didn't expect this. Hank could see that Connor’s LED was now a solid red as he tried to work through these unfamiliar emotions.  _

 

_ Sooner rather than later, Hank joined Connor at the sink. He wrapped his arms around the android’s waist, bring the android close to him. He leaned down and left a kiss on his clothed shoulder. He felt Connor lean back into the touch; he knew Connor couldn't resist physical affection, he loved when Hank touched him or held him.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry baby,” Hank whispered, causing Connor to let out a large sigh and hang his head down.  _

 

_ “Hank, I don't even think I’ll be alive much longer after you go,” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Hank asked as he turned Connor around to face him, lightly pushing the android’s hips into the countertop. Connor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, leaning forward to rest his head in the crook between the man's neck and shoulder. _

 

_ “If I manage to not self-destruct right after you die, I think I’m going to shut myself down after I handle your funeral properly and distribute your assets the way you would like. After that, I would like to be buried with you, I haven't made all of the arrangements yet, though.” _

 

_ Hank grabbed Connor’s arms and pushed the android back so he could see his face. He knew he looked confused, but he was. What did Connor mean that he was going to shut himself down? No way. Hank was not going to let Connor limit himself to the rest of Hanks lifespan.  _

 

_ “Connor, you CAN NOT shut yourself down when I die, do you hear me?”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Hank, but it's my choice and I chose to not live without you,” Connor pulled Hank back into a hug and nuzzled his head into the man's shoulder. “Just let me enjoy the time I can spend with you now, no more discussion about after, please”  _

  
  


Hank hadn't brought it up since that talk a couple weeks ago. He didn't wait to upset Connor like that again, but he did think about it often. Was Connor really serious about what he said? Hank never knew a time that Connor wasn't serious, but how could the android not want to live after he died? There was so much he wouldn't get to experience. 

 

The android should be bungee-jumping off of bridges, skydiving, playing paintball and anything else he wanted to do, all things that Hank couldn’t do because of his aging body. Hank looked over to the android still sleeping peacefully beside him. Connor was so handsome when he slept. He was always handsome, but when he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and happy, Hank only ever wanted him to be happy. 

 

The attention was once again brought to his back when he tried to sit up but found it difficult thanks to the pain. He let out a loud groan slip past his lips as he clenched his eyes shut. He felt movement to his side, a sign that Connor had woken up. That thought was proven to be true when he felt a soft small hand rest on his chest in a comforting manner. 

 

“Are you okay, Hank?” The soft, angelic voice was like music to the man's ears, he could listen to Connor talk for his whole life and never get tired of it. His voice was quiet and gentle and it always tugged on Hank’s heartstrings in just the right way. Hank didn't know if it was just because Connor’s voice was generally calming, or if it was the fact that it was the voice of the man he loved. 

 

He turned his head to look at the android sitting on the other side of the bed. His eyes were just barely open, his hair a messy pile of locks places on top of his head. One hand was under his head while the other stretched across the bed, taking Hank’s cheek in his soft palm. The top half of Connor’s chest was peeking out from under the comforter, showing more soft skin and a small number of muscles. 

 

Connors' mouth was twitched up into a gentle smile as he rubbed his thumb gently over Hank’s cheek. Hank took in a deep breath, letting the scent of Connor’s cologne fill his nose. Since Connor became deviant, he tried many different scents, trying to find one that both he and Hank agreed on. Hank had told him to pick whatever one he enjoyed, but Connor told him that he wanted Hank to like the way he smelled as well. It took them a couple weeks and by the time they got to their fifth scent, they had found a winner. 

 

Hank groaned lightly as he tried to turn over to face the android. He groaned again and let himself fall back down to his back when he realized that he was unable to move fully. Before he knew it, Connor’s face was above his with one of his hands still on his chest. The android’s chest was filled with worry and his LED was quickly flashing red. 

“Hank?” He asked Hank could almost hear the tears in his voice. 

 

“I’m alright Con, it’s just my back,” Connor gently pushed back from the older man and let his feet meet the floor. It only took a second for Connor to race over from his side of the bed to Hank’s, he crouched down so that he was face to face with his partner. Hank hated when Connor looked so worried, without even looking at his LED, Hank could tell that his thoughts were just going a mile a minute. He hated causing Connor to be stressed out like this. 

 

Since Connor became a deviant, his ability to handle stress had dropped drastically. Anything could set off the android, whether it was just someone bumping into him while they were walking in the park, or sometimes when Hank came home later than usual, he would walk in the door to Connor pacing in the kitchen with his LED a solid red. Those nights usually ended with the two cuddled up on the couch with Hank assuring Connor that he was okay. 

 

They haven't really talked about what could be going on with him. Hank believed that it was some time of anxiety or PTSD and he hates that the android had to suffer from such horrifying disorders. He had friends and knew people from his past who had those disorders and he knew that they were very disrupting to the mind and can be very difficult to deal with. One of his friends from high school had ended up committing suicide after he retired from the army because of how bad his PTSD had become. That, along with the fact that he had no family or friends to support him. 

 

That was something Conor  _ did _ have. He had Hank, and many other friends to help keep him grounded and out of the dark areas in his mind. Sure there were bad days, days Connor would have tears falling down his cheeks, but would try his bed to hide it from his human companion; whether it was out of embarrassment or trying to convince the human that everything was okay, Hank wasn't sure. 

 

At work, Connor seemed to be a completely different person. He seldom showed the fear and anxiety that he displayed at home. At work, he was more machine-like and very focused, very similar to the android Hank had first met, but with more emotions lying beneath the surface. It seemed like only at home, where he could relax and had little responsibility, that these things arose. Hank thought it could be because, at home, the android had no one to protect and no reputation to hold up. At home it was just Hank and him, he could show his true self, a version of himself that he only trusted to Hank. 

 

The android gently grabbed onto Hanks' arm and rubbed circles into the skin with his thumb brought Hank out of his thoughts. Hank could see in his eyes how worried the android was. He knew how much Connor loved him, and how much the android paid close attention to his health. Every day like this took a toll on Hank physically, but on Connor mentally. Connor was always so scared that Hank would end up sick or injured and that he would be left in the world alone. 

 

“You don't look okay,” Connor whispered as he brought one of Hank’s hands up to his mouth to leave a small kiss on the back of it. Connor brought the hand that wasn't holding Hank’s up to man’s gray locks. He ran his fingers through the long strands of hair, causing Hank to let out a loud sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He opened his eyes and saw the sad look in the android's face; he hated seeing Connor sad, it made him sad as well. Connor deserved to be happy and the entire world needed to see it. Every time Connor smiled, he made the sun dimmer by comparison. Nothing could be brighter than Connor’s smile.

 

“I promise Connor, I’m alright,” Hank was determined to show him how okay he really was. He leaned over slightly, attempting to get up into a sitting position. Connor’s arms went to Hank's back and shoulder, not pushing him up, just supporting him in case he was to fall back down. Hank knew why the android did it this way. 

 

He didn't want to push Hank or hurt the detective, but he also needed Hank to show him that he could get up and that he was really okay. They had done this a few times, most of the time Hank was able to get up and prove he was okay. Today, however, he couldn't. 

 

Pain shot up Hank's back, like a burning stab and he let out a loud groan as he stopped moving. Much to his dismay, he was about halfway up. He pushed back into Connor’s hands allowing the android to lower him back into the bed. Connor stood from his spot where he was kneeling on the floor. He crossed his arms and looked down to the detective with a knowing look and his eyebrows raised. 

 

Hank chuckled slightly and let half of his mouth raise into a small smirk to try to cover up the pain he was feeling. Hank imagined that he looked like a child, trying to get out of trouble with a parent.“Maybe I’m not as alright as I thought,” Connor tried to keep a straight face, but Hank could see the smirk slowly trying to make an appearance. 

 

“You don’t say,” Connor finally let an amused smirk cross his face and Hank couldn't help but to smile along with him. “I'm going to call the captain and tell him that we are off for the day, and get you something for the pain.” Connor left the room before Hank had the chance to argue that he could either go to work or that he would be fine for the day and Connor could go. 

 

The android made his way into the kitchen, Sumo trotting behind him loudly. He opened the back door, allowing Sumo to head out the backyard. With the large animal content, he called the precinct cybernetically. When he received no answer, the android left a brief message explaining their absences today, and also advising possible absences for the next three days, depending on how Hank healed. 

 

He reached into the freezer and pulled out the bag of ice that they kept around for drinks and injuries. Instead of taking part of the ice from the bag as he usually would, he set the whole bag on the counter and wrapped it in a large dish towel. With the bag of ice ready, he opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a red rubber water bottle. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave for a minute. 

 

The android cut up a few pieces of fruit and placed them in a bowl for Hank’s breakfast: apples, bananas, and oranges. Hank wasn't too fond of the new diet he was enforcing, but as long as he used ingredients that Hank liked and were decently healthy, they were both happy. With everything ready, Connor turned to the back door and opened it. Sumo came barreling inside, almost knocking Connor down on the way. 

 

Connor chuckled and began closing the door when something caught his eye. Across the fenced-in backyard, stood many growing plants and shrubs that Connor had noticed the spring after he came to live with Hank. The shrubs were very neglected, as Hank really didn't care about his yard or what grew in it. Since then, Connor had been taking care of all the plants in the back and they were all doing tremendously.  The shrubs had made amazing progress and were already about chest height, compared to the waist height they were the year before. 

 

That wasn't what interested the android though. Something was rustling the green plants, too big to be a squirrel or raccoon. He decided not to scan the area; he had wanted to become more human lately, and that meant not using his scanning abilities all the time. He stepped onto the concrete step carefully and closed the heavy door behind him.

 

He made his way across the yard, deciding along the way that investigating things ‘the human way’, was much more nerve-wracking than just scanning it from the back step. As he got closer the rustling got louder and faster but he couldn't quite see over top or around the group of shrubs. The plants were pretty much pressed right up against the fence, so anything that was behind them would have to run to the sides to get away. 

 

“Hello?” he called out, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. 

 

He heard the sound of something hitting something else like something was knocking on the fence. By the time Connor got close enough to finally see over the green plant, the rustling in the shrub stopped almost instantly. Connor looked a little bit to the right of the plants and saw that one of the boards that made up the fence that divided their yard from the neighbors was loose and displaced slightly. 

 

The wood moved back and forth slightly, showing that it had just been moved. Connor felt his racing pump start to slow down the slightest bit as the android let out a panting breath, trying to calm his sparking circuit. ‘It must have been a dog,’ Connor thought to himself as he walked briskly up to the back door, looking over his shoulder every second. When he opened the door, Sumo was staring at his food bowl, whining loudly as he turned to face the android. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He whispered to the dog whose tail started to wag as soon as Connor laid his hand on the big bag of kibble. He poured a generous amount into the bowl, picking up the water bowl as he stood back up. He filled it and placed it back on the floor. Thankfully, the ice had not melted while he was outside, and the hot water bottle was still warm. 

 

He opened the cabinet door to the right and then reached in to grab a fork, placing it into the bowl of fruit. He grabbed a mug but only filled it with water and placing a bent straw in it. He figured drinking coffee at the time would be too difficult for Hank in his current state. He somehow managed to balance everything as he made his way to the bedroom where his partner still lay.

 

When he entered the room, Hank looked over and was still in the position Connor had left him. “What did you go outside for?” The gruff voice was like music to his ears no matter what he said, even when it was such an odd comment. Connor shot him a playful smirk as he set the items down on his bedside table instead of Hank’s. 

 

“Did you listen to how many times the door opened or something?”

 

“Yes actually,” Hank smiled playfully and Connor almost had to sit down as he once again saw how handsome Hank was. The way the light shined in from the partially opened curtains perfectly highlighted Hanks face, showing all of the definition in his features. Hank’s eyes were crinkled at the sides due to his smile and Connor thought it made him look like a kid. His beautifully gray hair that Connor loved to touch and play with, he especially loved days that Hank allowed him to braid the small length of hair. 

 

Connor kept the ice in his hand as he slowly walked over to Hank’s side of the bed. He pulled the curtains open the rest of the way, letting the light wash over all of Hank’s body. He turned to his human with a playful look in his eyes. 

 

“It’s pretty creepy that you listen for how many times I open the door.” 

 

“What can I say, I’m a creepy old man.”

 

“You got that right,” Connor smirked, “I’m going to put this on your lower back, I’ll switch it with the heating pad in forty minutes,” 

 

Connor wedged his hand under Hank’s body on top of the bed and slowly lifted the man up. He lifted his back very slowly and gently, sliding the ice in place instead of his hand. Hank groaned in pain quietly as he settled again over top of the towel-covered ice bag. Connor got up when he made sure Hank was as comfortable as possible. He leaned down and kissed the man on the forehead, using his thumb to rub small circles in the man's hair. 

 

“Sorry Hank, but it has to be done,” Hank only grumbled in response, causing Connor to chuckle as he walked over to his side of the bed. He slowly got on the stiff mattress, trying not to jostle the human beside him. When he was comfortable with his legs crossed and his back right against the headboard. He took the heating pad from behind him and placed it between his back and the headboard, raising his temperature to keep the water bottle warm.

 

He brought the bowl of fruit into his lap and picked up and apple slice with the fork. He brought it to Hank’s lips, causing the man to laugh as he opened his mouth to accept the snack. “You know, I would rather have some toast.” 

 

“Yes, I know, but carbs are not good for you and can diminish your energy. Besides, you like this fruit and they’re good for you.” 

 

Hank narrowed his eyes as he tried to see inside the bowl, “I don’t like bananas,” Connor’s head snapped back to the lieutenant, his LED turning yellow as he thought back to all the times he had given Hank banana. The man had never complained about not liking them before. Was he just too nice to complain about the potassium-filled fruit?

 

“Hey hey, you look like you're going to explode over there, I was just kidding Con.” Connor’s LED shifted back to blue as he stopped his search for evidence that Hank did in fact like the yellow fruit. He shook his head with a big smile on his face as he looked down into the bowl and stabbed a piece of banana with the fork. 

 

“I knew that.”

 

“Sure you did babe,” Hank laughed lightly but was cut off as Connor pushed an orange slice into his mouth. Connor smirked as he watched Hank glare at him with his mouth full of orange. 

 

Soon enough, the bowl was empty and cleaned and Connor was in the process of slipping out the ice and replacing it with the warm water bottle. Connor made the short trip out to the kitchen and to the freezer. He pulled out the ice tray, putting the ice that it held in the bag to replace the water it currently contained. He filled the tray again, and placed it back in the freezer, getting them ready for the next time they would be needed. 

 

He made his way back into the room with the extra ice in his hands and set it on his bedside table. He crawled back into the bed, letting his eyes slide over to Hank’s handsome face that was already looking at him. The large dog who was laying at the foot of the bed lifted his head at the movement. He soon lowered it when he realized it was just his android companion. 

 

“I’ve put in an order for a new mattress,” Connor said as he turned his body to face the human. He ran his hand through the gray hair that he loved so much, he would have to ask to style it when Hank was feeling better. He noted that Hank's light smile turned into a small frown and his brows were furrowed. 

 

“But I love this mattress, Con,” Hank said as he fake pouted very dramatically. Connor let out a chuckle as he shook his head at the man's behavior. 

 

“You love it even though it does this to you? A new mattress will greatly diminish the pain you receive when you wake up in the morning.”

 

“You know, I can deal with the pain, but I just hate not being able to move,”

 

Connors own brow furrowed in confusion, “That doesn't make much sense Hank. The pain is the direct reason you can't move. It hurts too much to move.”

 

“It’s like this Con, I don’t mind that it hurts, I just wish I could move around.”

Connor nodded his head, although Hank was sure Connor didn’t completely understand, that’s okay. Some figures of speech just went right over Connor’s head, he tried taking it too literally and some things just didn’t make sense that way. Hank didn’t mind though, he loved getting to teach Connor about human sayings like this and then seeing later when he understood them. 

 

Hank loved when he got to teach Connor things about humanity and the way humans act. He got to teach him how to act in certain social situations, like what responses were expected when someone said some slang like ‘What’s up?’. The first time Connor was ever faced with that one was when he walked into the precinct shortly after the revolution and was greeted by Chris. He later discovered that his answer of ‘the ceiling’ was not appropriate and Hank taught him what it meant when it was asked like that. 

 

Connor kept his hand in the man’s hair, running his hand through the super soft strands. Hank closed his eyes and let a soft smile take over his features, he loved when Connor touched him, everywhere and anywhere. 

 

It didn’t take very long for Hank to begin to get bored. He loved talking to Connor, he really did. However, he enjoyed having some type of background noise, usually, it was from the t.v or the radio. Sometimes when he got bored, he would go to take Sumo out for a walk or use the workout equipment in the garage. He couldn’t do any of that right now, and he was really bored. 

 

“Connor? Can you read to me?” Connor couldn’t contain the goofy smile on his face. Hank had told him many times that he loved to hear his voice and loved to hear him talk. He used to read to Hank every single night, but nowadays they were often busy at night so neither of them had the energy. The nights where they did have time were Connor’s favorite; he loved making Hank happy with just his voice and he also enjoyed the stories that Hank picked. 

 

Often, they were different Sherlock Holmes stories, they were Hanks favorites. He loved getting to read about people like him who solved mysteries and caught criminals. He loved the suspense when they were trying to catch a suspect and the mystery as they gathered clues. It often reminded him of his own job, he loved trying to predict the endings. 

 

“Of course!” Connor chirped excitedly. He got off the bed gently and raced to the living room. He picked up the book that they had been reading off the coffee table and rushed back to the room. Instead of taking his place on his side of the bed, he pushed up the chair from his desk and placed it close to Hank’s head. The android took a seat and opened the book to where they left off a couple nights ago. He shot Hank a delicate smile as he allowed himself to get lost in the pages of the story that wasn’t their own. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day went by in quite a similar way. Connor was able to finish the book and start another, one of the ones they hadn’t read yet. Hank was able to stand briefly to make it to the washroom, but it had been quite a painful and stressful journey. By the time he got back to the bed, he realized that they were probably going to need the extra days Connor had taken off. He felt the same pain that he had that morning only it was ten times worse thanks to the trip to the bathroom, but it had to be done. 

 

Connor had made dinner and brought Hank some pain medication to hopefully allow the man to get some decent rest. It was about ten o’clock by the time Connor had made his way to the bedroom after taking care of Sumo and turning off all of the lights in the house. The android cuddled up close to his companion, not close enough to cause the man pain, but enough to feel Hank presence. 

 

Hank rested one of his hands on Connor’s chest, the thumping of his thirirum pump was always a calming feeling to the human. He loved how close it felt like a human heartbeat. The feeling of Connor being under his palm was almost enough to drive him to tears. Sometimes it was. 

 

Knowing that Connor was there for him and that the android loved him in a way that he had not felt in so long was often overwhelming. The fact that Connor was a living, breathing being with a mission to love Hank as much as possible filled him with so much loved and gratitude towards the android that he didn’t know how to respond to it. It reminded him of the time they had first been  _ intimate  _ with one another. 

  
  


_ Hank flopped onto his back breathing heavily as he came down from his high. His eyes were closed but he could clearly hear the android beside him breathing heavily. Connor had a wide, toothy smile on his face and his curls were scattered all over his forehead, Hank thought he looked absolutely stunning.  _

 

_ Connor looked over to the man with a dazed look in his eyes, he looked almost drunk. If Hank could imagine Connor drunk, that's what he thinks he would look like. Hank turned on his side to face the android, his own smile unable to leave his face.  _

 

_ The man could not describe how much he loved this android and how much he meant to him, he could try, but he had no faith that he would ever be able to find the words to correctly convey his feelings. He pulled Connor into his chest, kissing the android on the top of his head and placing one of his hands over top of his thirium pump, the feeling just like that of a human heart.  _

 

_ The motion made him stop for a moment. This heart, this beating heartbeat was solely for him. Connor had informed him that since he had free will, he had changed his overall life purpose. ‘To make you happy’ he said. Connor’s entire purpose in life was to love Hank, to make him happy. Connor had consciously dedicated his whole life to Hank’s happiness.  _

 

_ Hank had never had someone care so much about him that they were willing to do that for him. This man next to him adored Hank so much to the point where he didn't want anything else in life, he only wanted Hank. Connor was something special, and Hank loved him so much for it. No one had ever loved him like that before and it was too much for the older man to bear. _

 

_ He felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to push them away. He was not going to start crying right after having sex with the best partner he had ever had. No way, or so he thought.  _

 

_ Connor brought his hand up to mirror Hank’s. He set his hand over top of where Hank’s heart was. As if that wasn't enough to get Hank’s heart beating a mile a minute, Connor’s skin gently faded away, starting with his fingers and going all the way up to his wrist. Hank knew from prior knowledge that this was the most intimate way an android could touch someone. Many androids felt very vulnerable without their skin and Hank knew for a fact that Connor personally hated deactivating his skin, he wanted to be as human as possible, which meant keeping his skin on.  _

 

_ Hank took a shaky breath just at the thought that Connor trusted him enough to be around him without his skin, and that was the final push over the edge. He let the tears fall down his face as he kept his eyes glued to the plasti-frame hand on his bare chest. Connor’s fingertips began to shine a light blue, and although Hank didn't know what that meant, he allowed his heart to swell even more.  _

 

_ The man let a small sob pass his lips as Connor used his other hand to bring Hank’s head closer to rest on his chest. Their hands both stayed still, almost as if they were glued to the other’s chest. Once Hank’s head was firmly placed on Connor’s chest, the android brought his hand to the back of Hank’s head and ran his fingers through the man's hair.  _

 

_ Hank allowed himself to let out a few more sobs and let more tears to slip down his face. He was glad that the android wasn’t asking questions about why he was in tears after the best fuck he has ever had. Hank felt himself get a bit warmer and knew from experience that Connor had, in fact, raised his core temperature to bring the old man some comfort.  _

 

_ “I love you, Hank.’ _

 

_ The man allowed himself to let out full loud sobs as Connor rubbed his back and tried to shush him with gentle words.  _

 

_ “I l-love you too Con.” _

  
  


Hank smiled thinking about that night. They had to have a big talk the next morning. Hank made sure that Connor knew they were good tears and not bad ones. Hank explained what he had been feeling at the time, which caused Connor to giggle and hug Hank close to him. That was the last time they called in, and in all honesty, they needed a day off for Hank to relax and calm down. It was considered a mental health day by Connor. 

 

Connor brought Hank in for a kiss, letting his lips linger long enough to show compassion, but not long enough to go any farther. Hank was in no condition for that right now.

 

“I love you, Con,” Hank whispered. 

 

“I love you too Hank, now go to sleep. Hopefully, you'll be better in the morning,” Hank rolled his eyes but smiled, all the same, he loved when Connor took care of him, even if it was just by him telling Hank he needed sleep.

 

Hank nodded, leaning his head to the side so that he could face Connor’s direction all night. 

  
  


It was only about two hours later when Hank awoke, feeling a shift in the bed. He looked to his left and saw that Connor was standing up and slowly making his way to the bedroom door. His back was stiff and hunched, he looked tense. Connor was never tense, he was usually laid back and relaxed... unless Hank was in danger, that was usually the only time that he saw Connor on edge. 

 

He noticed that his back pain had only gotten worse since he had fallen asleep. The pain was a heavy ache that made him feel like he was never going to stand again. He stifled the groan that was harboring in his throat, he didn't want to stress Connor out more than he already was. 

 

“Connor?” He said groggily, his voice still heavy with sleep.

 

Connor whipped around quickly, still hunched over and tense. He held a finger up to his lips, telling Hank to be quiet. When Hank looked into his eyes he saw an emotion that one could be described as fear and terror. Hank had never seen Connor look like that, he looked scared, and that made Hank scared. He could see that Connor’s LED was flashing a bright red quickly. 

 

It was then that Hank really focused his hearing. He held eye contact with Connor as he heard the cause for Connors distress. In the living room, which was very close by, he could hear a rustling sound. It sounded like someone was walking around, opening drawers and cabinets, rummaging through their shelves and pushing things over. 

 

He looked to the door and saw Sumo was pressed up against it, letting out a quiet growl at whatever was on the other side. Hank looked back up to Connor’s and he already knew what he was going to do.

 

‘NO!’ Hank mouthed to the android but he knew it was useless, Connor was going to go out there and confront the intruder by himself. Connor smiled a soft and sweet smile, his eyes softened and he brought his hands to his chest, hovering right over his thrirum pump. He brought his hand back and resting it on the doorknob, tightening his hand around it. Hank shook his head back and forth quickly, telling Connor not to go out that door. 

 

Connor kept his eyes met with Hank, he tried to convey so many feelings through a single stare. Hank felt tears falling down his face, if something bad happened, he could lose Connor forever. Connor started moving his mouth and Hank almost missed what he had said with the sheer panic running through his blood. 

 

‘I love you.’

 

With that, Connor turned around so he could no longer see Hank’s panicked face. Hank saw him pause for a moment and Hank saw his LED slowly shift to blue. Hank thought he must have forced it to show that he was confident. He slowly pulled open the door, pushing Sumo away with his foot so that the big dog didn’t get himself hurt. Hank could only watch as the love of his life disappeared through the open door and slowly shut it behind him. So many tears were falling down the man's cheeks and he couldn't stop them. 

 

Hank couldn't help but think the worse, Connor could get hurt or killed and Hank won't be able to do anything about it. All because of his stupid back, he couldn't help his boyfriend in facing off against whoever had invaded his home. When he thought about what he would do without Connor by his side anymore, he wanted to throw up. Connor was his life, Connor was everything, Connor was his reason to live.

 

If Connor didn't make it out of this, neither did he. 

 

“Detroit Police! I have already called for backup! Drop your weapon and get on the floor!” Hank let out a breath of air as he realized that Connor must have his gun on him if he was referring to himself as a police officer. He also felt his chest tighten knowing that the intruder had a weapon. 

 

Hank tried to get off the bed so he could help, but only got as far as Connor’s side of the bed before he had to stop because of how intense the pain was. He wanted to help but his body just simply would not allow it. 

 

“FUCK, no one is supposed to be here!!” 

 

The voice sounded really deep and gruff and Hank couldn't help but imagine a man much larger than Connor and height and weight. It scared him, but Connor was the best android ever created; he should be okay, right?

 

“GET ON THE FLO-” Connor’s voice was cut off with a large thump and a groan. Hank immediately felt stress as he could tell that that voice was Connors. The noises continued, hitting and thumps and bumping followed by groans from both parties. Hank couldn't tell who was being hit more, and his stomach was in knots. 

 

It sounded like the two bodies were hitting walls and the tables and Hank just wanted to know who had the upper hand. Sumo started to bark and growl loudly as the commotion continued in the other room. The large dog was jumping at the door, scratching the paint away and getting his slobber all over the wood. Hank had never seen the animal like this, but then again, Sumo never had to be faced with the fact that one of his owners was in the midst of a fight. Hank wished the dog had been strong enough to break the door down but by the looks of things, the door wasn't going to budge. 

 

Hank listened as the struggle continued. He tried to tell the difference in the voices of the grunts and groans but it was difficult when the noises were also accompanied by various objects in the room being smashed.

 

Hank heard the familiar sound of a gun clattering to the floor and felt his heart smash to pieces. By the sounds of things, Connor did not have the upper hand. Hank tried to tell himself that Connor could get the gun back, use it to save their lives. At the same time, however, so could the intruder. 

 

Hank listened closely, trying to hear over Sumo’s barking. 

 

Suddenly, the struggle seemed to have ended, but what Hank heard next was worse than hearing it continue. A small pained cry could be heard from the living room and Hank couldn't even pretend that he didn't know whose voice it was. Connor. Then a strangled gasp, not the ones of pleasure that Hank had come to love, but a pained, scared one. There were a few more deep grunts and shuffled sounds before he heard nothing, silence.

 

Hank tried to listen over the sound of his own panicked heart, racing furiously. After a few moments of nothing, he heard footsteps; light footsteps coming down the hall at a slow pace.  He tried to tell himself that it was Connor, coming back to tell him everything was okay and that he loved him, but he also knew how unlikely those things were. 

 

The steps got closer and closer and Sumo’s barks got louder and louder. Hank held his breath, trying not to think of the worst-case scenario. The door opened slowly, it creaked as a sliver of light filled the otherwise completely dark room. Sumo growled, about to pounce on whoever had opened the door. A leg was the first thing in the room, it kicked the poor dog causing him to whimper. The brave dog tried to attack again, only to be kicked a second time, causing him to whimper and lay on the floor with his tail between his legs, terrified. 

 

The figure stepped the rest of the way into the room, only leaving the door open enough to let the hallway light shine in half the room. With the figure fully in the room and the light to his back, Hank could only see the outline of the man with no defined features. The man was tall and had a strong build, very muscular. If Connor were a human, Hank would have been positive that he stood no chance. 

 

The man came closer and Hank was frozen in place, not even able to breathe. His eyes were trained on the figure still coming closer. He was wearing a hoodie with jeans and steel-toed boots. No details that would help him in defining this man later, if there even was a later for him. 

 

He thought about Connor, his boyfriend, probably dead in the living room because of the man’s brutality. Hank couldn't protect him, he couldn't keep the android safe from harm as he promised. Connor was gone, and Hank knew he wouldn't be able to live with that. If he made it out of here alive, he wouldn't live much longer. 

 

The thought of not seeing that face every day, made Hank’s stomach feel like it was turning inside out. It was too much, Hank felt stressed and scared. A life without Connor was not a life worth living. Hank could already imagine the spiral he was going to go down. He would probably go back to drinking. Probably back to Russian roulette as well, except this time, his gun would be fully loaded. 

 

Without Connor, Hank couldn't even think straight without the android by his side. Connor made even the most basic things in life so much better. He couldn't imagine breakfast without the android, showering without him, working with him. Everything in his life had become dependent on his partner, and he couldn't bear the thought of going through even one day alone. 

 

Hank was afraid to die. As he saw the man getting closer, he noticed a gun in his left hand. It was Connor’s service weapon, he could tell it was his because of the detail work. Connor had engraved an apple blossom in the handle of his gun. Connor loved apple blossoms because of how beautiful they were, he drew them everywhere he could. He was planning on getting a tattoo of one of Connor’s blossoms within the next couple of weeks. 

 

Suddenly, he thought of something that made dying not sound so terrible. This disgusting excuse of a man was going to kill him, but he would be with Connor and Cole. He didn't know much about the afterlife, but he did know that if there was one, Connor and Cole had definitely made it to heaven and he could only hope that he would as well. The thought of seeing his true love and his son soon made everything about the situation less terrifying. Maybe Hank was going to die, but he was going to be with the people he loved. 

 

When the man finally made it to his bedside, Hank still unable to move, he leaned down but Hank still couldn't see his face. 

 

“It’s a shame that I left my knife with your little android friend, I would have liked to cut you up with it too, but you know, I think this will do just fine.” Hank forced himself to look at the barrel of the gun that was held right in front of his forehead. He refused to hide from his own death, Connor had to fight for his life before he died, the least he could do was face it. 

 

Hank heard the man chuckling behind the gun, he sounded like a mad man. He pressed the cold metal into Hank’s forehead even harder. The temperature almost made him want to shiver from the direct contact, but he forced himself to be still. He wasn't going to let this man see the fear he was inflicting, he wasn't going to give him that power. 

 

“You’re not even going to try? At least your little toy put up a fight, that was much more fun than this,” He could hear the dry chuckle in the man's voice, he found it disgusting that this sick fuck was getting so much joy out of this. Hank almost rolled his eyes at him, he could already feel the stupid cliche villain speech coming. He just wanted to get on with it, stop with the theatrics. 

 

“You should have seen it, it was beautiful. I took my knife and slashed his arms, his blue blood is all over your rug by the way, sorry ‘bout that. After that, I cut his face, making sure that you wouldn't even be able to identify him when I was done. Not that it matters, soon enough you'll be dead soon too. Maybe I’ll take some of your blood and mix it with his, maybe it would make some nice purple.”

 

Hank wanted to throw up. He was lying, he had to be. Hank couldn't imagine Connor’s face slashed and bleeding all over the floor. He felt more tears spring to his eyes, the imaginary image was burned into his mind. It was hard to see the strong, independent android hurt and bleeding out on the floor. Connor deserved so much more, he lost his life protecting Hank and that's no way to go, in his opinion. 

 

“You were too weak to even help him out. You should have seen the life drain out of his eyes, his light thing going dark as I took his life from him. You're too weak to even help, and why? What is it? Are you too tired to get out of bed? Too old to do anything except be useless and a burden on everyone around you.”

 

Somehow, he had been able to bring up Hank’s greatest fear and insecurity and use it against him. He was right though; had Hank not been so old and damaged, he would have been able to go out with Connor and help him in fighting off against the man in front of him. Connor would be alive if Hank wasn't so useless and fragile. He hated the human body and how quickly it deteriorated. Androids could have over a hundred a twenty years on this planet, while Hank wasn't sure he would even reach eighty. 

 

He hardened his stare, forcing the tears not to fall from his eyes as this man tortured him. He spits up at him, the saliva just barely reaching the man's face. “Just get on with it, you motherfucker.” 

 

The hooded figure turned his face to the side slowly, bringing up his hand that was not holding his gun to his face. He wiped away the saliva and flicked it to the floor. In a split second, he was back over top of Hank with the gun pressed into his head once again. 

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Hank heard the safety click off and awaited the sound of a bullet firing, taking him to see his family all together. 

 

But it never came. 

 

A gurgling sound surprised him, he looked up, past the gun and to the man’s face, but that wasn't what caught his interest. It was the knife he had mentioned, sticking out of the man's neck where Hank could see blood pouring out. The intruder let out a strained gasp, trying to clench at his throat but continuously slipping from the blood. The gun clattered to the floor and only then did Hank notice his own heavy breathing at the sight before him. The man fell to his side with the knife still embedded in him, revealing a taller figure behind him. Connor. 

 

Hank was overjoyed with the familiar figure and physique of his beautiful boyfriend. He was speechless, unable to communicate the joy. He was going to be okay, Connor was going to be okay, Sumo was going to be okay. His whole family was going to be okay. Connor had come to save the day like he always does. The man is dead or would be soon anyway. He couldn't hurt them anymore. Hank wanted to jump excitedly regardless of the pain in his spine. 

 

However, when Connor fell to his knees, a high pitched whine leaving his mouth Hank’s smile fell as he tried to reach for his fallen partner, but he was unable to reach him. Connor’s LED was a slowly pulsing, dim red, sometimes going colorless, only to light up again a second later. Connor wasn't moving, just still on his knees. Using the light from the hallway, Hank could tell that Connor’s head was down, facing the floor. He tried harder to reach the android but was just barely able to feel Connor’s hair on the tips of his fingers. 

 

“C-Connor?” Hank asked, the tears falling once again. He waited for Connor to answer, but all he could hear was the whirring of his fans and other systems, and only when he really focused on it. He tried to reach farther but his body wouldn't allow him to move. “Connor please, please say something.” 

 

“H-H-Han- H-Hank,” Connors voice was broken and kept cutting out. Along with it, came static. It sounded like Connor was trying to talk underwater or from behind something. Hank had never heard him sound so broken and scared. The sound alone was enough for him to let out a sob. He couldn't see Connor’s features clearly and all he wanted right now was to hold the android to his chest and kiss him over and over again. 

 

“I’m right here Con, you don't have to be scared baby. I'm here, you’re okay.”

 

“H-H-Hank, my f-f-f-f-ace hur-t-ts,” His voice sounded so pained, so scared, it made Hank want to throw up. He had never heard Connor sound like that. Connor was always strong and powerful, always the one everyone else respected. Now he sounded completely different. Hank wouldn't even fully trust that it was his android if he had only heard his voice. Was what that man said about cutting his face true? How bad was Connor hurt? Would he be okay? In a moment filled with adrenaline and fear, he pushed himself forward on the bed enough to reach him. He let a pained groan fall out of his mouth as he moved forward. 

 

“What do you mean baby? What do you mean your face hurts?” He grasped one of Connor’s cheeks in his hand, trying to comfort the scared android. He felt wetness all over his hand, a kind of silky liquid substance. Hank didn't have to think very long to figure out what it was: thirium. 

 

“I-I-I lo-lov-e-e y-y-y-you…”

 

Suddenly, the sounds of Connor’s fans and all his other systems slowly got quieter and quieter until Hank couldn't hear them anymore. Usually, they could only be heard when Connor was in high-stress situations or a situation that caused his body to work harder. Hank was about to speak when something from the corner of his eye distracted him. 

 

Connors LED turned from a slowly blinking red, to nothing. The light faded away slowly, leaving only the darkness to occupy the right side of the room. Connors’ face fell out of the lieutenant’s hold, making the android fall to his chest. Hank swore he could feel his heart stop. Did he just watch Connor, his boyfriend, his best friend, his work and life partner, die before his very eyes?

 

No, it's not possible. Connor couldn't die after using his last bit of strength to save Hank’s life. Hank wouldn't allow it. Though, his hope dwindles each second that he had to watch Connor’s LED, waiting for it to return back to color, only for it to stay a stagnant gray, void of any bright colors. 

 

“No, no Connor! ...Come on, it's okay. Backup will be here any second...we’ll get you all fixed up,” Hank couldn't stop the flow of tears falling down his face. Connor couldn't be dead, no there was no way. Not after everything they’ve been through. Bullets, knife fights, fires, the revolution. Hank wouldn't let him be taken down by an intruder. No. 

 

“Connor p-please. Don't leave me! I n-need you to stay here with m-me. S-Sumo needs you... _ I NEED YOU! _ I’m not ready t-to let you go...C-Connor, please!! Come back to m-me!”

 

Hank couldn't stop the words flying out of his mouth, he needed a response. He needed to see life from the android, to know he was okay. A twitch, a noise, a lit up LED, anything to show that he was alright and that he was going to make it. He got nothing in response; Hank just wanted to see Connor’s beautiful face. However, he couldn't quite see anything with the never-ending darkness in the room. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang coming from the front of the house. He heard Chris Miller yelling for both him and Connor throughout the house. Hank was unable to yell out anything, too shocked and terrified by the sight in front of him. He couldn't tear his thoughts or his eyes away from the android. It was almost as if he was scared that if he looked away, he would miss any signs of life from him. 

 

Sumo started barking lightly from his place on the floor, not moving though. Perhaps he was too scared to do anything. The sound of feet pounding and his fellow officers shouting as they came down the hall, continued to get closer and closer to the door. Hank wished they would go faster, even though he knew they were going as fast as was safe thy didn't know where the intruder was or were the occupants of the house were either. 

 

Suddenly the bedroom door was pulled open, causing the light from the hallway to fill the whole room. Chris was saying something but Hank couldn't focus on it. He was too busy trying to see Connor’s face which was still shrouded in darkness. When Chris had taken in the scene, he turned the light on and the sight was so much worse than Hank could have imagined. 

 

Connor had a large slash mark over his shoulder, causing blue blood to stream from the wound. His shirt was ripped and falling down his body, showing many other wounds littering the android’s chest. 

 

Blood was dripping out of all of them, making his chest a dark blue, barely any skin being its usual color. Parts of his collar bone looked bruised, having been hit repeatedly, causing cracks in his plasti-frame that leaked thirium, which then gathered under the skin. 

 

Connor’s face was almost unrecognizable. He had a large slash mark across his cheek. It was deep enough that it showed the crack frame underneath it. Many cracks spread out from it, covering the whole side of his face with cracked and cut skin. Another mark in his hairline showed a big fracture in the plastic that protected his mind palace. Hank could see the delicate wiring and hard drives that made up who Connor was, were fully exposed to the surrounding area. 

 

Another slash mark started at his eyebrows and continued until it got to Connor’s scalp. It causes blue blood to leak down his face, straight down his nose and drips off the end of it. 

 

The worse part, Connor’s eyes. One of them was wide open, showing his pupils to be fully dilated, only revealing a small ring of brown on the outer perimeter. The other was hooded and instead of the white of his eyes that showed the beautiful dark brown that Hank loved, it was a mix of black and blue liquid swimming in the abyss of Connor’s eyes. 

 

All Hank could do was scream. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The next morning, Hank was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for what seemed to be the millionth hour. The images from the night before kept replaying in his mind, tormenting him with the image of his boyfriend bleeding to death in front of him. 

 

Everything after that was a blur for Hank. He knew that Chris had tried to calm him down, tried to talk to him to find out what happened. But all the man could do was scream as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his boyfriend’s dead body in front of him. 

 

In the end, the paramedics had to sedate him so they could take them both to a hospital. Hank was given muscle relaxers for his back that allowed him to freely move about with very limited pain. However, this chair was going to give him a whole new bunch of problems if he didn't stand up soon. He had been told by Chris that he managed to throw himself off the bed while screaming in pain, and refused to allow anyone to touch the android.

 

He was able to give his statement to Chris about the attack, and thankfully he didn't have to go to the station to give it. The younger officer stayed with him a while after that, trying to comfort his friend and superior in the wake of this tragedy. Hank was grateful for it, now was not really a time he wanted to be alone. 

 

Eventually, however, Chris had to return to work and back to Hank’s house where he was to take care of the large dog while Hank was away. He wasn't sure how long he would be stuck here until he could return home. He just knew that he wasn't going to leave until he had some answers. 

 

Hank was shaken out of his thoughts by the waiting room door opening and a pretty blond nurse making an appearance. He had a soft smile on her face and carried a clipboard in her grip. She gave Hank a small nod and turned back to the hallway she had just appeared out of; Hank was on his feet in a second. He caught up with her fairly easily and closed the door to the waiting room behind him. He stayed on her heels through every hallway they passed through, waiting for her to stop and tell him which room to enter.

 

Hank almost wanted to stop and take a moment to let everything sink in. He had spent hours sitting in the waiting room, waiting for this very moment. He knew that it was going to be a very hard shock to his system, seeing the aftermath They had given him very drastic details about the altercation and he wanted to be sick just hearing about it. 

 

The precinct had gotten an android to probe Connor’s memory so they could hopefully find out what exactly happened. Chris had told him about the awful things he saw and the things that the monster had said to Connor. Fowler had offered for Hank to see for himself, but the man knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

 

His heart was already heavy from the knowledge that he was only a few rooms away but couldn't defend the love of his life. He had gone over the thing the intruder had said to him many, many times. Even though he tried, he was unable to disprove what he said. Hank was useless at that time. Connor fought hard for his life, and even harder for Hank’s. And all the old man could do was sit in bed and cry. 

 

He couldn't even help Sumo, who had sustained a fractured leg from the assault. Thankfully that was his only injury. The fact that his family was all fighting to protect him while he did nothing was crushing him. He wanted to go back in time so that he could help them. Maybe then Connor wouldn't have been so injured, so hurt, so scared. 

 

He had to stop thinking before he broke out into tears in the hallway. The man looked in every room window, hoping to find the one where he was supposed to be. After a few more hallways, the nurse stopped in front of one of the door. She gave the obviously very stressed man a small smile as she pushed the door open and gestures for the man to go in. 

 

He made small steps into the room and allowed the tears he had been holding in since he woke up to fall down his face. There was Connor. Laying in the large bed, looking more like a child than a fully grown man. Connor’s eyes were shut, but his LED was a beautiful blue color, the color it was supposed to be. 

 

He didn't think twice as he heard the door close behind him, leaving him and Connor laying only a few feet apart. Hank wanted nothing more than to pick Connor up and swing him around, kissing all over his face and holding him tight to show the android how much he loved him. 

 

Connor’s face had large raised portions that almost looked like scars. The frame under the face was very delicate and specific to each android, and since Connor was the only RK800 model still around, there were no plates to give him as a replacement. The technicians did what they could to make it as least noticeable as possible. Hank didn't think Connor would mind. He just looked more badass now. 

 

Connor was so beautiful, Hank had never seen anyone who could even come close to comparing to how Connor looked. His face was charmingly childish, even with large scars. His lips were pouty and always slightly parted, always ready to kiss whenever Hank wanted to. The ruthless curl that always hung down in his face made an appearance, bringing with it a beautiful sense of normality. 

  
  


Hank wanted to get down on his knees and cry. He didn't know if he was sad or happy or for what reason he would be crying, but in light of recent events, there was always a reason to cry. He imagined Connor felt like this sometimes, unable to truly understand what he was feeling and how to act on it.

 

Hank felt his legs going weak. Connor was hurt and battered and bruised, but he was  _ alive.  _ And that was enough for Hank. 

 

Suddenly, Connor’s eyes slowly fluttered open. They immediately swept across the room and landed on Hank’s still figure by the door. He smiled that cute goofy fucking smile that Hank loved to bits, and gave a small playful wink.

 

The man couldn't wait anymore. He rushed over to the injured android and put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He rested his head over top of Connor’s thirium pump and allowed the tears and sobs to fall freely from his mouth. He felt Connor’s hand in his hair, rubbing his scalp comfortingly and faintly heard Connor speaking soft, reassuring words to him. Although he couldn't really hear what Connor was saying, his focus only on the pump beating beneath him. 

 

_ The heart that beats for him.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!! Let my know if you have any prompts you want me to try!! Go check out the beta-reader LadyAmalthea shes amazing!! Have a good day!


End file.
